


Другая культура

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: — Разве винил сейчас выпускают настолько массово?
Relationships: Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	Другая культура

— Слав, может я поеду? Тебе проспаться надо, протрезветь, в душ сходить.

— А меня с собой возьмёшь?

Он посмотрел на Мишу с интересом: глаза стали большими, точно у ребёнка, любопытными, с хитринкой. Спиной Слава упёрся в дверь, собой закрыв проход, из карманов на маленькую узкую полку вытащил измятую пачку сигарет и связку ключей. Миша немного потерялся.

— Что?

— Ничего. Никуда я тебя не пущу.

Схватив за запястье, Слава потащил его в нечто среднее между залом и спальней, оставив стоять посредине комнаты. А сам плюхнулся в старое кресло и тут же встал.

— У меня вино вкусное есть. Хочешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

Миша из чистого любопытсва посмотрел себе за спину, где вдоль стен стояли несколько гитар и старая обтрёпанная тумба. А на ней, наверное, проигрыватель — большой, на вид массивный, пусть и достаточно красивый.

— Что это?

— А? — Слава повернулся сначала к Мише, а потом и по направлению его взгляда, — Это Радиотехника. Ты что, электропроигрыватель никогда не видел?

— Не довелось — у меня был магнитофон, а не проигрыватель.

— Катушечный?

— Нет, под обычные кассеты, прямоугольные, — лицо Славы, до этого ужасно заинтересованное, сразу сделалось хмурым, — небольшие.

— И что же, где-нибудь за стеклом серванта не стояла стопка винила Пугачевой и Леонтьева? Так ведь неинтересно.

— Почему?

— Винил, Миша, это другая культура — эта эстетика, эти потрескивания, а если ещё и усилитель ламповый! но я пока такой не нашёл, довольствуюсь обычным.

— Разве винил сейчас выпускают настолько массово? Это раньше мелодия была, а сейчас какой в этом смысл? Неужели Пугачёву слушать?

— Смотри.

Слава моментально оказался в углу комнаты, где стояли хаотично стулья, и наклонился, чем-то шебурша о пол. В руках его появился большой плоский квадрат неясного в полумраке цвета — Миша подошёл к тумбе рядом со Славой и щёлкнул переключателем на лампе. Цвет стал яснее.

— Эта пластинка, — Слава протянул её Мише, — Совсем новая, как видишь, даже не распакована, хотя выпуск девяносто первого года — и не мелодия. У меня ещё новые есть. Есть и старше, восьмидесятых годов, но тоже не мелодия.

— Зачем покупать, если не слушаешь?

— До этой просто руки не доходят. Боюсь, что не понравится.

На передней стороне не было ни единого опознавательного знака: исполнитель не указан, название альбома тоже. Лишь красивый плавный градиент от синего к жёлтому и женщина с телом птицы в центре — Сирин ли, Алконост или Гамаюн, Миша не знал. Перевернул.

На обороте странным тонким шрифтом было выведено знакомое Мише «БГ 'Русский альбом'». Слава о нём когда-то говорил.

— Хочешь, откроем и вместе послушаем?

— Ты приводил треск винила в плюсы, но разве будет новая пластинка трещать?

— Хочешь слушать старое?

— Что твоё любимое у… Он же Гребенщиков?

— Аквариум. Это теперь он Гребенщиков, а раньше это был Аквариум. Многое люблю. Но ты же хочешь с треском — значит, заслушанную.

Слава наклонился ещё раз, а Миша на носочки встал и рассмотрел наконец, куда он лазил: небольшая коробка, забитая пластинками. И Слава достал ещё одну. В такой же почти цветовой гамме, с уже немного пожелтевшим внутри конвертом.

— Первый их альбом, выпущенный сразу мелодией, а не в самиздате. Разберёшься, как включить?

— Да.

Миша подошёл к проигрывателю, закрытому прозрачной крышкой в половину высоты, поднял её осторожно, не до конца уверенный, что не захлопнется. Сложно было не разобраться: три кнопки да один рычаг. Рядом небольшой кругляшок с мягкой ворсистой тканью на одной из сторон, да весь в пыли — для чистки пластинок.

Наслепо коснувшись задней части, Миша нащупал два провода и вытянул их — один с вилкой на конце, и он ткнул его в розетку, другой на пять штырьков, к стоящему рядом усилителю — тоже большому и громоздкому. А он к колонкам уже подключен.

— Пластинка на тридцать три оборота.

Он вжал кнопку с неярким «сеть» и наклонился — под диском ярким светом горела рыжая лампочка. И Миша себе в ладонь вытряхнул пластинку, заметно исцарапанную, но от волос и пыли идеально очищенную.

— Та сторона, что с Аделаидой, трещит сильнее.

Что-то сбив, Слава ойкнул, и Миша повернулся к нему, взглядом встретившись с обнаженной спиной. Смутился. Потому что ниже посмотрел, на изгиб поясницы, потому что бескультурно это. И отвернулся.

— С Аделаидой. Вторая?

— Да.

Он аккуратно поставил пластинку, чувствуя, как туго та идёт, огладил холодный металлический бок, сдвинул держатель и аккуратно снял звукосниматель, головкой устанавливая на самый край — где гладко.

Первым послышалось обещанное трещание. Спокойная музыка и тихий убаюкивающий голос: молодой, ласковый — как шёпот. Миша улыбнулся. Треск эту песню бесспорно красил, ещё мягче делал.

— Нравится? Хочешь, я тебя с ними познакомлю?

— Вы знакомы?

— Довелось вместе выпивать, теперь общаемся, нечасто правда.

Миша, не сдержавшись, нахмурился — слишком влюблённо Слава о «них» говорил. А тот, заметив, захохотал, пропел две строчки и, кружась, к нему подошёл, замер ненадолго, и стоило Мише бдительность потерять, схватил за шею, подпрыгнул и оказался на нём повисшим. Не тяжёлый.

— Слава, — Миша вдохнул, его схватил за бёдра и приподнял повыше, — Что ты делаешь?

— Собственник ты, Ходорковский. Останься со мной.

— Слава…

— Не-а.

Слава глазами стрельнул, как только он и умел, и в чужую щёку своими губами ткнулся — решительно, ничуть не трусливо, и Миша не оттолкнул. Не хотел. И потом не захочет.


End file.
